A conventional color printer as an image forming device includes a holder that integrally holds a plurality of photosensitive drums and is movable or can be pulled out relative to a main frame of the color printer. More specifically, the holder includes a pair of metal plates each supporting each axial end portion of each photosensitive drum, and a positioning shaft connecting each front end portion (upstream end portion in accommodating direction of the holder) of each metal plate to each other. Each metal plate has a rear end portion (downstream end portion in the accommodating direction) formed with a notched portion.
Upon completion of accommodation of the holder into the main frame, the notched portion is in abutment with a base shaft extending in lateral direction (axial direction of the photosensitive drum), and the positioning shaft is seated on a metal plate frame provided at the main frame.